


A Dream When I'm Not Sleeping

by kagayamatobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagayamatobio/pseuds/kagayamatobio
Summary: some gay, poly boys thinking about their dreams. basically just me trying to fit all my ideas for this ship into one fic. it didnt work very well.





	A Dream When I'm Not Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> im a bad writer but love making headcanons so i thought i would try and put them all into one short fic together. feedback is appreciated!

Though romance was never his main priority, Sawamura Daichi always envisioned waking up next to a beautiful wife in the future. She would be perfect, with long hair and soft features, about medium height with nice curves. She would come to all his volleyball games and cheer him on, and have dinner waiting when he got home from late practices. He imagined waking up with her curled around him, sunlight pouring in through the window, birds chirping, the whole lot. 

Unfortunately, you don't always get what you wish for.

Daichi wakes up with Kuroo Tetsurou, his boyfriend, laying on top of him, effectively crushing him. To make matters significantly worse, his other boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime, was arguing with Kuroo, and since he was curled up on Daichi’s side, he was yelling right into Daichi’s ear. What a fucking fairytale. 

As annoying as this was though, Daichi loved his boyfriends to the moon and back. He wouldn't trade these two for anyone, really. Even that beautiful wife. Because as soon as the two realized Daichi was awake, he was overwhelmed by kisses from both of them. Kissing, among other things, is exceptionally harder when you’re poly. Exceptionally better, too. 

Although his boyfriends were arguing when Daichi woke up, he knew they weren't arguing all morning. Hajime and Tetsurou always wake up earlier than Daichi, and most mornings, cuddled and whispered love until breakfast. It was rare for them to argue, and most of the time it was about the same thing. Nevertheless, Daichi asked anyway, “What were you two arguing about so early in the morning?”

“This idiot wants to keep me home all day long because it's supposed to rain.” Hajime said, pouting. Referencing the fact that if he could, Iwaizumi would only ever cry in the rain, staying out until his fingers were blue and his boyfriends finally found him. When Daichi and Kuroo asked him why, he only responded with, “You can't see the tears in the rain.”

Kuroo teased him relentlessly about it. When that one Progressive commercial, the only with the man crying in the rain next to his car, came out, he would yell, “Babe, it's you! On TV!” In reality, though, Tetsurou worried about his boyfriend, trying to keep him home if it ever rained. 

“As much as I agree with Kuroo, you do have classes today. And we’re in university now, so there's no way in hell either of you are skipping. But, if the forecast says rain, you're at least taking a scarf. Now, cmon, let's get our lazy asses out of bed.” Daichi knew from experience that it was best to end the conversation quickly, or it would drag on for hours. He grabbed their hands and pulled them up, giving them quick kisses before going to make breakfast.

Before leaving to go to their classes, they all gave each other routine goodbye kisses, which for Tetsurou and Hajime, turned into a quick makeout, giving the excuse it was “to make up for arguing this morning.”

Iwaizumi left the house bundled in a scarf, a sweater, and a hat, all knit by his loving boyfriend, Daichi. Daichi stress-knits, during finals the house is practically covered in yarn and each man has enough sweaters to warm an army. Hajime loves it though, because as he sits through classes, his sweater smells like Daichi, it smells like that vanilla body wash that his boyfriend loves. The sweater is soft and warm like Sawamura, and it warms his arms and his heart. 

Kuroo, on the other hand, does not love the knitting because he is a walking heater. He's even hot in the winter, and putting on one of those thick sweaters was his own personal brand of hell. He loves Daichi, of course, and is so endlessly glad that his boyfriend has a healthy way of dealing with stress, but he's so hot. Plus, you can't work in the lab with a sweater on, and he is a chemist. And a damn good one at that. He and Bokuto Koutarou were lab partners, and together they majored in Forensic Chemistry. Originally, they shared an apartment, until Kuroo started dating the Loves of his Life™. He loved Daichi and Iwaizumi with all his heart, and would sit through a million biochemistry lectures for them. Seriously, though, why does he have to take biochem when he's majoring in a totally different field? 

Iwaizumi was double majoring in Education and Mathematics, and was working hard to pursue his dream to become a math teacher. Whenever Kuroo had stoichiometry problems, he would ask Iwa for help, since he was the Math Boyfriend™. Kuroo was the Science Boyfriend, Iwa was the Math Boyfriend, and Daichi was the English Boyfriend. Daichi was majoring in English/English phonetics, and was flawlessly fluent in the language. He taught Iwaizumi English, because he failed to learn it adequately in high school. He knew he loved English, it was complex and beautiful, and rarely were its rules rational and sensible. Daichi knew he loved English, but he never knew it would become his passion. He didn't know english was his dream. 

Kuroo never dreamed he would be a chemist. He grew up the “dumb” kid or the class clown. No one took him seriously, and it ate away at him for most of high school. That is, until he had to take chemistry. When he met Bokuto Koutarou at a training camp and vaguely mentioned his interest in the subject, things really started to take a turn for the better. Bokuto loved chemistry too, and from that day on, they did pretty much everything together. Which included Bokuto introducing Kuroo to Iwaizumi. 

Hajime’s dream had always been math. Since the day he started school to the day he began college, he knew being a math teacher was what he wanted. Math was in everything, it surrounds people and everything they do. Its rational and logical, and when everything came crashing down in high school, after losing that match to Karasuno, math was there. It was stable when Hajime was not, it was rational and logical when Hajime was irrational and illogical, when he was an emotional mess. It was a comfort and a home. He didn’t have to think about anything else when he was focusing on math. Most of the time, he had no trouble thinking about math and only math, but after he got to know Kuroo and Daichi, he had an increasingly difficult time thinking about anything that wasn't them. He’s always the first to arrive home after school, and decided to do his homework before his boyfriends came home, so he could just think about them when they did. Hajime was so determined to finish before they came home that he didn't notice when they did. It wasn't until Tetsurou pulled up a chair to his desk and rested his head on Hajime’s shoulder did he realize. And when he felt Kuroo’s nimble fingers entwined with his, he remembered his thought from earlier, about his dream.

Their dreams all changed, shifted from volleyball and girls to school and their little constellation of love. And none of them could possibly be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> i might get cold feet and delete this bye i hope u liked it


End file.
